


Liking what he likes

by Captain_Jowl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey Milkovich loves sucking dick, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Jowl/pseuds/Captain_Jowl
Summary: Ian has another great idea of dragging his boyfriend on a picnic with his co-workers. Mickey has other plans though, and he's intent on carring them out.





	Liking what he likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts), [MysticallyGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/gifts).



> Some crazies requested bushes. Here you go, crazies <3

It’s been almost two hours and Ian hated himself with all his might. He sipped on his diet coke, barely listening to his colleague’s meaningless chatter. To say that he was bored out of his mind was an understatement. He’s been desperately thinking of a polite way to excuse himself from the picnic table for the last twenty minutes but he couldn’t thrust in a single word – that girl was rambling nonstop, something about her brother’s broken ankle. Ian didn’t even remember her name, she was new and actually kind of nice, but Jesus was she a chatterbox. No one else seemed to be bothered by it though, or at least no one showed it. Was there a hidden message of huge importance in her story that he wasn’t getting or what?

Ian sighed. What a waste of time. He was avoiding looking at Mickey at this point. He knew that the bastard was enjoying the shit out of his suffering. He practically felt his sneering glance with the back of his head.

The chatty girl made a pause in her speech and Ian took a breath in to mutter his excuses, but Sue was quick to ask a follow-up question, and the girl started blabbering again. Ian was that close to smacking his work partner upside the head. God. That was some first-class torture. He picked on a wooden chip sticking out of the table and finally turned his head to glance in the direction where his boyfriend was supposed to be and yes. There he was. Sitting in the shadow of a big tree with a couple of firefighters Ian didn’t know, obviously enjoying his beer and amazing late August weather. A tiny smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed Ian looking at him. He raised a teasing eyebrow and nodded towards Ian’s colleagues, as if telling him _go talk to people, isn’t that what you wanted?_

Ian just stared at him guiltily and mouthed a silent _please._ Mickey hesitated for a second, probably thinking that Ian hasn’t learned his lesson yet. But then the chance of finally getting out of here and actually spending the rest of his day off the way he wanted – in his comfortable bed at home, preferably with a dick in his ass – tipped the balance, and he got up from his place and swaggered to the picnic table, where Ian and other EMT workers were sitting.

“Hey, Gallagher,” he said, unapologetically interrupting the talkative girl in the middle of a sentence. “Gotta talk. Now.” He immediately turned around and walked away, not checking if Ian was following him.

“I…ehm…I’m just gonna…” Ian muttered as he jumped from his place and practically ran after Mickey, leaving his coke behind. Mickey stopped when he couldn’t hear the voices anymore and waited for Ian to catch up.

“Getting a little frustrated there, social butterfly?” he smirked as soon as the redhead joined him behind the big tree, hiding them from the rest of the people.

“Mickey, don’t. I’m sorry, okay? I’m regretting it as much as you do.”

The fact is he was indeed the only one to blame for the situation they were both stuck in. It was a monthly summer picnic for EMT workers and firefighters, and Ian had that idea of going there as a couple. It wasn’t an obligatory event but the weather was so good and they both had their days off and he could finally introduce Mickey to his co-workers. Mickey didn’t want to go in the first place, obviously, but Ian got stubborn and bullied him into joining, accusing him of being an antisocial grump. And Mickey cared enough to give way. Upon the condition that he would only be talking to people he wanted to talk to.

Everything was supposed to be perfect – spending a sunny day in some park on the North Side with his boyfriend, grilling and relaxing and getting to know new people. In fact spending a day off with his colleagues was not that different from spending a work day with them. Just less blood and more useless talking. The only firefighters who showed up appeared to be a bunch of dudebros with an exception of few guys Mickey was drinking with. And the worst thing was that the grill was broken and they all have been waiting for an anesthesiologist to bring her own grill from home, left throwing hungry glances at the piles of raw burger meat and sausages ready to be cooked.

So, here they were, hungry and bored, wasting away their free day in a park, hiding behind a tree near some unkept looking green hedge. Weren’t they supposed to have gardeners on the North Side?

“Let’s get out of here?” Mickey asked. He was going to tease Ian some more, but his first priority was to get back home as soon as possible.

“Mick…Please, don’t be mad,” Ian started, staring at him with big eyes. “I promised Sue I’ll make her my signature burger she ate at the birthday party, remember? I gotta stay till we have a working grill.”

Mickey fixed him with a heavy gaze and took a cigarette from behind his ear. He put it between his lips and set a lighter to it, knuckle tattoos on display, all while keeping silent. Ian observed as Mickey made a deep inhale, held the smoke inside and exhaled slowly through his nose, as if trying to calm himself.

“How long?” he asked then.

“I dunno… an hour and a half?” Ian said meekly, not meeting Mickey’s eyes. “Amy has to come back soon…”

Mickey sighed.

“It has been a long week,” he said leisurely. “We both’ve been busting our asses to get Mandy those fuckin’ tickets for her birthday. I’m tired as a motherfu-”

“Mick, I’m sorry!”

“I’m tired as a motherfucker,” Mickey continued, ignoring Ian’s apology and making a step towards his boyfriend, getting in his personal space. “And I’ve barely seen your ass for the last ten days,” he gave Ian a once over. “You know what I was planning to do on my day off, Ian?”

“Mick, I…”

“Look at me,” Mickey said firmly, hollowing his cheeks around the cigarette and exhaling to the side. The redhead raised his gaze and gulped. Mickey was so close, his eyes so bright; suddenly his colleagues, their distant chattering and the whole park dissolved. Mickey was the only one left, the center of his attention. The expression on his face was dark but unreadable. God, this guy still made him nervous as fuck, even after all those years.

“Ian, do you know what I was planning to do on my day off?” Mickey repeated and waited until Ian shook his head a no. “Well, I’ll tell you. I was gonna make it up to you for all those days we didn’t have time to fuck. Was gonna wake you up with some head. The way you like it, ya know? Swallow you down nice and deep.”

Ian’s jaw fell slack. Mickey rarely dirty-talked him, especially in the middle of a day, practically in public. He felt his cock stiffening as Mickey backed him up against the tree, the heat of his body burning Ian through his thin shirt. The brunet kept looking in Ian’s widened eyes, continuing.

“We could stay in bed the whole day. Maybe give each other back rubs? I know yours is killing you after the night shift,” he slid his hand around Ian’s narrow waist and under the hem of the shirt. His fingers started drawing small patterns on Ian’s lower back. “I’d rubbed you down so good. We still haven’t tried that edible massage oil, have we?”

Ian’s throat went dry. He couldn’t answer, even if there was at least one rational thought left in his head. Mickey’s fingers trailed up and down his spine slowly – a very innocent caress, but it was setting him on fire. Not breaking the eye contact, Mickey brought the cigarette to Ian’s lips, silently ordering him to take a drag. After Ian complied, Mickey finished it off and threw it on the ground. Then he pressed himself even closer to Ian’s body and put a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, stroking the short hair there. Ian still couldn’t find his words, so he went on:

“I kinda wanted to ride you too. Maybe take out the handcuffs, so I could have my way with you…”

Ian gasped audibly. “Mickey, fuck, we can still do it, _fuck_ , we can… I just need to make this fucking burger and we can…” he started rambling.

“You sure you want to?” Mickey asked with a tiny smirk. “I kinda got the impression that you’d gladly spend the rest of the day drinking coke with those fuckers, looked like you were having fun.”

Ian wasn’t sure what he wanted more, punch him or kiss him. “Mickey, I swear to god!”

The brunet chuckled and ground his hips, pressing their groins together. Ian was harder than he ever planned to be during the picnic with his co-workers.

“Oh, so you are interested,” Mickey teased, continuing rubbing Ian’s back under his shirt with one hand and massaging Ian’s neck with another. The younger boy’s eyes were threatening to close from the amazing sensations Mickey was giving him, he would be purring if he could. He didn’t know how to deal with this version of his boyfriend, didn’t know what to do with his hands, how Mickey would react if he touched him in public.

But Mickey didn’t seem to mind getting handsy for once. He kept rolling his hips, pressing Ian into the tree behind him and driving him absolutely wild. Just as Ian wanted to remind him that they were not alone, the brunet leaned in and trailed his lips up the side of Ian’s neck.

“What are you doing?..” Ian whined, his cock twitching as he put his hands on Mickey’s hips automatically.

“What does it look like?” asked Mickey in return and started nipping at his sharp jawline. He scraped his nails down Ian’s back, drawing a prolonged hiss from the redhead, and moved one hand to the front of Ian’s jeans.

At that moment Ian felt like he somehow got into a twilight zone. He tried to process the fact that Mickey, his Mickey, was practically forcing himself on him, in a city park out of all places, but the warm palm rubbing his hard on through the denim was making it impossible to concentrate. His own hands were flexing on Mickey’s hips, as if he couldn’t decide, whether he should push him away or pull him closer.

“ _Jesus_ , Mickey… We can’t… Here? Wait, wait…”

His boyfriend stopped licking at his throat for a second. “What’s wrong?” he didn’t stop the movements of his hand though, torturing Ian in the most wonderful way. “Afraid they’ll hear us?”

Ian just panted for a second, trying to gather enough brain cells for an answer, so Mickey put his mouth back on him, biting at his collarbone.

“No, I’m not…Wa…Wait,” Ian finally concentrated and grabbed Mickey’s hair, pulling his head back to look into Mickey’s eyes. “Afraid they’ll hear us doing what? What are we doing, Mickey?”

The look his boyfriend gave him was familiar to Ian. It was this special _how did I end up with this precious dumbass_ Mickey look. “Let’s see,” he said conversationally. “We can’t leave yet and we have time to kill, so I’m going to suck your dick now and then you’re going to make me a big greasy fucking burger. Then we’re going home.”

Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hair weakened and he felt himself breathing heavily. His dick was absolutely on board with Mickey’s plan, but the rational part of his brain tried to tell him that something was wrong.

“Eh…” he drawled, Mickey’s palm still burning him through the jeans. “You can’t just suck my dick in the park!”

“Fuckin’ watch me,” Mickey raised his eyebrow and hooked his fingers through Ian’s belt loops, tugging him away from the tree and towards the high green hedge that looked more like some wild bushes. Ian moved his feet, albeit not stopping his protests.

“Mickey, we can’t! I’m pretty sure it’s a violation of… of something! We’re gonna get caught!”

“Will you fuckin’ relax? Not the first time we’re fucking in public,” Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed aside a large branch with one hand. “Plus, look at this shit. No one will see us in here.”

With these words he wormed his way through the bushes and disappeared from Ian’s view.

“You comin’?” he called and Ian didn’t have another choice as to follow. He stepped inside, scratching his forearm on some broken snag on the way. Mickey was fighting with a twig poking him in the side, but apart from that there was enough space for both of them, if they were standing chest to chest. He could still vaguely make out the park benches through the leaves, but he felt himself calming down – his co-workers most definitely couldn’t see them.

Mickey didn’t give him time to properly size up the situation though. He slung one arm around Ian’s waist again, holding him close, and groped his cock. Satisfied with the fact that Ian’s erection didn’t seem to soften even slightly, Mickey smiled and went straight for his boyfriend’s belt.

“Get your fuckin’ dick out, man,” he murmured in Ian’s neck. Ian's mind fogged with thoughtless lust as he helped Mickey with the buckle. Mickey being explicitly horny, wanting him, craving his dick so bad – that was making him want to growl with desire.

The older boy didn’t waste a second, dropping on his knees and tugging Ian’s boxers out of the way. They both had to be pressed really close to each other in order to avoid being poked with random branches, Mickey’s face was right in Ian’s crotch; so when Ian’s throbbing dick sprung out, it almost slapped Mickey in the face, not that the latter would mind. Ian wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped it a couple of times, Mickey staring transfixed at the way the head of Ian’s thick cock was disappearing in his palm.

Then he raised his eyes and Ian was struck with the beauty of the view. Mickey kneeling in front of him, breathing heavily, his blue eyes sparkling, full lips parted in anticipation. Ian watched Mickey’s mouth, imagining the hot wetness that was about to engulf his cock in a moment. He regretted not stealing a kiss before his cockslut of a boyfriend got on his knees for him.

Mickey licked his lips and stuck his tongue out in a filthy motion, flattening it, still keeping his eyes on Ian’s. Ian knew what he wanted. He guided his reddened dick and slapped it several times against Mickey’s tongue. Mickey moaned at the salty taste and leaned back to spit in his own palm. Ian let go of his cock, only for Mickey to take over and spread the saliva over the whole shaft. The slide of his hand felt amazing, yet nothing could compare to the feeling of his soft lips finally closing around the tip.

“Oh fuck…” Ian whispered. He wanted to keep watching Mickey, but his eyes just couldn’t stay opened. He tilted his head backwards, a blissful smile on his face.

Mickey started playfully, flicking and swirling his tongue, teasing at the slit and licking at the frenulum. Ian didn’t need to watch Mickey to know that he looked smug by how easily he could make the redhead shudder and gasp. Mickey didn’t keep up the teasing for long, the urge to get a dick down his throat too strong. He took Ian deeper and deeper with each bob of his head, chasing his hand with his mouth, and soon Ian had to grab onto a hedge branch to keep his knees from buckling. He was afraid to let out the groans that he was desperately swallowing down, but Mickey couldn’t care less. He was making a lot of noise, slurping and moaning around his dick, saliva building up at the corners of his lips. The momentum of Mickey’s movements made him sway and he had a feeling that anyone passing by could get an idea of what was happening in the shaking bushes, but he was beyond the point of giving a fuck.

“Shit, Mickey… Just like that…” he murmured, barely holding up from jerking his hips forwards. As if answering to the praise, Mickey hummed and went even deeper, taking Ian completely down his throat. “Holy fuck!…” the younger boy exclaimed and grabbed hold of Mickey’s hair, needing to hold onto something with both hands. To his great disappointment Mickey pulled back from his cock, panting heavily:

“Tone it down, Pavarotti,” he said, wiping away the wetness from his chin. “I don’t feel like running from the park guards.”

“Don’t have to be so good at this,” replied Ian, cupping Mickey’s jaw and stroking his flushed cheek with a thumb. “C’mon, I’m fuckin’ close.”

“Want you to fuck my face,” requested Mickey instead of an answer and dived back in, not giving Ian time for analysis. He went straight to deep-throating, grabbing at Ian’s hips. Mickey’s blowjobs were always incredible, a perfect mixture of skill and enthusiasm; but this was something else. Ian felt his brows furrowing from the intense pleasure. He was losing his fucking mind, standing in some bushes in the middle of the park with his jeans bunched up under his bare ass and his boyfriend forcing his cock down his throat with the filthiest sounds.

Mickey’s hands snaked around Ian’s hips onto his ass cheeks and pulled him forwards, fingers digging into stiff muscles, a demanding hum in Mickey’s throat. Ian grabbed on Mickey’s hair, stilling his movements. Mickey looked at him from under the dark eyelashes. He hummed again, managing to sound irritated with a dick halfway in his mouth, and slapped Ian’s ass. Ian grinned, wiped the tears under Mickey’s eyes with his thumbs and started pumping his hips, fucking Mickey’s mouth, going slow but with much gusto. Mickey closed his eyes contently, his moans making Ian’s leg shake.

He started to pick up the pace and soon he was fucking Mickey’s face with abandon, holding his head with both hands and grunting with every thrust. He looked down at Mickey, noticing that he was also hard. Mickey didn’t try to touch himself though, keeping his hands on Ian’s ass and taking everything the redhead was giving to him. Ian noticed the way the knees of Mickey’s pants were covered in grass juices from where he was rutting against the ground. He imagined the reddened burns on Mickey’s knees under the fabric, imagined coming home and taking Mickey from behind, making those marks even more prominent, and that was what did it to him.

A raw _holy shit_ escaped his lips, as he shook and released into Mickey’s willing mouth. If they were at home, he would love to come on Mickey’s face, marking him; but since they were in public, he settled on marking him from the inside.

Mickey swallowed and then licked at Ian's spent cock, ignoring his shuddering, until he was completely clean. Once done, he set back on his heels, panting heavily. Ian zipped his jeans and dropped on the ground with a huff, satisfied and dazed. He looked at Mickey, pleased to find him smiling at him. Mickey’s cheekbones were tinted pink and his lips were wonderfully swollen. He looked utterly fucked out. Ian smiled back and tried to smooth down his boyfriend’s disheveled hair, letting out a silly giggle when he didn’t succeed.  

“Eh, leave it,” Mickey gave a dismissive wave of his hand, sounding hoarse after having nine inches of cock down his throat. “Kiss me.”

Ian complied happily, tasting himself on Mickey’s tongue. His racing heartbeat was calming down and he still had no idea what the fuck has just happened, but he remembered that the other boy hasn’t come yet.

“That was so good,” he murmured, giving Mickey another kiss. “Want me to get you back?”

“No,” answered Mickey and got up from the ground, adjusting his clothes to make himself look at least a tiny bit decent. “You will have to break a sweat after we get home though. I plan on having a lot of orgasms today.”

Ian just stared at him, frazzled and amazed.

“I’m hungry now,” Mickey looked at him expectantly. “Your load was a great appetizer, but I need some real fuckin’ food. Go make me a burger, asshole,” with that words Mickey Milkovich headed to get himself some more beer, not giving a fuck that his knees were obviously green, and leaving an absolutely flabbergasted Ian Gallagher sitting on the ground, in the bushes, in the middle of the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Ian should just stop trying to make picnics with co-workers happen smh.  
> The scene was inspired by Mickey bluntly seducing Ian in 7x11.  
>   
> (gif by dragoslair)  
> Does it count as public or semi-public sex though? Hm.


End file.
